Two heads are better then one
by book-fanatic14
Summary: I laugh because of my idiot parents, my idiot aunt, her idiot fish, idiot vampires, and idiot me. I don’t stop, I just laugh until my stomach starts to hurt and then I start to cry.
1. Prologue: Vampires suck, literally

On the outside looking in

**Things are not always what they seem**

**Prologue: Vampires suck, literally**

**XxXxXx **

I don't like vampires. Wait, no that's to light a term. I _hate_ vampires. No, not because they would try to drink my blood until I'm dead or that I'm afraid of them. I just don't like them. Period. No matter how good-looking, sweet, or nice, _I don't like them_.

Why you ask? Well it started when I was five. No, a vampire didn't try to drink my blood, and no I wasn't viciously attacked by one. In fact, I had never even met one. Well, little old orphan me, was without any parents. Yeah, I _had_ parents but I didn't see them enough times in the year to call them parents. And would you like to know why? Well, my insensitive and uncaring parents found _vampires_ more fascinating then I was! I mean, what's so great about some _thing_ that would happily drink from your neck if you let it? It was either cute, big brown eyed me, or a pack of vicious vampires who liked _eating_ people. Yeah, my parents are thrillers.

They're not dead yet, either. Because every holiday I still get one of those cheesy postcards that they send.

So while my parents went off vampire studying, they left five year old me with my mom's crazy sister, who'd rather go off to some foreign country to eat turtle legs then take care of five year old who had temperament problems.

So for the next ten years of my life, I grew up in a small house with my aunt, who was an animal freak. She had five dogs, three birds, and a couple of fish. I home schooled until my aunt decided that I was needed a new outlook on life. She sure was quick in telling me to pack everything that was important to me (excluding the cheesy postcards), and giving me a train ticket, the school brochure, and an envelope I wasn't supposed to open until I got to the school. And to add to all that, one of her fish, who died within twenty minutes of the train ride.

To make things easier on both me and the fish, I pitched him out the train window when the attendant wasn't looking. I hope he has a nice time in fish heaven, and if not I guess somebody down _there_ is having a nice serving of mini fish sticks.

Being on a train full of adults was boring, so I pulled the school brochure out of my backpack. _**Cross Academy**_ was what it said. It was fancily put together. I've come to understand that when a school's brochure is really nice, usually the school isn't that great. I scanned through the first few pages, looked at the dorms, classrooms, and the extremely cute uniform I wouldn't mind wearing. I stared down at my blonde locks, and then at the color of the uniform. Black would clash with it, but the white would go perfectly. So you got to choose your uniform color? I assumed you could, since there were two on the page.

After a while, the brochure got pretty boring to and I did the one thing that I wasn't able to do straight through for ten years. And that was _sleep_! Oh yeah, five dogs and three birds can make a lot of noise! Yelling shut up at three in the morning had become a daily habit for me.

But of course a train ride is bumpy so that ruined everything.

xXxXx

Despite my discomfort, I miraculously found a way to sleep. It wasn't very long, at least not to me, because it seemed that the second I closed my eyes the attendant was gently shaking my shoulder telling me that the train ride was over.

When I finally came to, walked out of the train, I must've been a sight! People were staring at me as if I had two heads or something! Shrugging, I stifled a yawn and headed for the information desk to ask where I could find my luggage. It was then that I realized that I had to use the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't hard to find, and the moment I entered at glanced at myself in the mirror I knew why people stared at me so strangely. I had dried drool on the side of my mouth, my hair was tousled up, my clothes were wrinkled, and my eyes were really red. And I was supposed to go to Cross Academy looking like the thing that just wouldn't die? I had _way_ much more pride then that!

You see one thing about me is that I always try to be prepared. I had known my aunts strange antics ever since I started living with her, and when you live with a person like her you'd best be prepared!

So I went ahead and used the bathroom. After that I took my backpack off and grabbed my brush, eye drops, lip gloss, and a pair of jeans. It only took me ten minutes to spruce myself up a bit, so much that I would look decent. Shoving my wrinkled skirt, brush, eye drops, and lip gloss back in my backpack, I headed out the door probably looking like a totally different person.

I headed towards the information desk. A lady with large blue eyes looked up at me politely. I handed her my ticket and told her that I wanted my luggage. She merely smiled at me.

"It's already been picked up Ms. Alice, if I may call you that." She said my name as if we would be seeing each other very soon.

I slightly frowned. "Picked up already? By who?" I didn't mean to sound rude, it just bothered me that I wasn't aware of where my things were. Over the years I had become very touchy when it came to things that were mine.

"By that handsome, young gentleman over there." The lady pointed over to a guy with silver hair shading his eyes in the shadows. And low and behold my two bags were right beside of him.

I suddenly became very terse. "May I have my ticket back?"

The lady nodded, "Here you go, Miss. Alice."

I took it. "Thank you…and please just call me Alice. Miss Alice makes me sound older then I really am." She was acting as if I would see her again so why not correct her the first time?

Her blue eyes twinkled. "Have a nice day, Alice."

I didn't tell her nice day back. Instead, with a look of dominance, I headed over to the guy who thought he had the right to claim my luggage. What made it even more annoying was that I didn't even notice him, when I had probably passed him.

The moment I got into one foot of him, I snapped. "Excuse me, who are you and why do you have my stuff?"

It took him a minute to answer. "You are Alice Kurusu, correct?" He didn't look up at me and I didn't like that. I liked to look at people directly when I spoke to them.

"Yeah, I am but that doesn't answer my question!" I had my hands on my hips by then. If we went to step two, I would fold my hands disapprovingly. Most of the time, when I came across a guy who gave my trouble, we never went past step three.

The guy who was really starting to get on my nerves sighed at me. "If you want answers you have to follow me, besides we're running low on time." Now I was starting to get on his nerves and _that_ was perfectly fine with me.

"I'm on no schedule at all, buddy! So if you'd like to get moving you'd better start talking." If he refused I would move on to step two. And that's when it gets funny, or at least, to me it gets funny.

He sighed again, and this time finally looked up at me. He gave me this look of unimportance, but I still heard exactly what I wanted to hear. "My name is Zero Kiryu, I go to the school that you should be arriving at in the next ten minutes, if you'd like to check for identification here it is." He took some sort of name tag out of his pocket, and threw it to me. I smiled satisfyingly; he had read my mind.

I looked over it, then at him, and just to get over his nerves I exaggerated my check. Walking closer, I looked at the name tag and then circled him about six times, looking him up and down. I finally stopped in front of him, with my lips pursed. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hm, I don't know. The guy in this picture looks a bit more like a sadistic killer who lures young girls into his lair where he kills them, stuffs their heads, and then puts them on his trophy shelf so he can show his friends…what do you thing Zero?"

Maybe it was the fact that I had made myself sound like a complete and total idiot, or the look of annoyance on Zero's face that finally broke my façade. I burst out laughing, while Zero merely shook his head and told me to follow him. And I did because I think I had caused him enough trouble for one day.

When we got near the exit I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was standing in front of a carriage type thing, and she had a big smile on her face. I really didn't know why she was smiling so much, there's nothing exceptionally happy about me.

"Okay, I get it…the welcoming committee…" I murmured to myself, as we got close enough that I could hear her talking to Zero about something I didn't care about. She turned to me.

"Hi! My name is Yuki Cross, I'm a prefect and I will be your guide for Cross Academy!" She stuck out a slender hand towards me and I shook it. As Zero was putting my stuff inside the carriage thing, she moved closer to me and whispered,

"Zero didn't give you any trouble did he?"

I grinned and shook my head no. It had been the other way around, but of course I wasn't going to tell her that.

XxXxX (I noted that they both have their uniforms on.)

Yuki was very chatty when we were riding towards the Academy. Not in a bad way, though. She was very friendly, and made you think that there is nothing wrong in the whole world. And of course when a person is _that_ chirpy, you know something very deep and interesting is going on. I would find out soon enough.

Zero seemed very bored, and I guessed that it was because he heard her talk all the time. He wasn't the friendliest person that I had ever met, but I knew that if you wanted to vent out or just annoy a person, he was just the one to do it on.

And then there was me, the blond brown eyed girl who looked out the window while chatty Yuki talked and bored Zero tried to ignore us. When looking at nothing but green vegetation got really boring I started listening to Yuki again. And that's when I noticed what seemed to be a choker on her neck.

"I like your choker." I told her, with a smile.

I had expected her to start smiling again and then start gushing about where she got it and why she got it, but instead she got this solemn look on her face and then told me thank you, as she gently touched it.

Although I didn't show it, I was frowning on the inside. That was really strange. I mean, her reaction was way off and suddenly she because really out of character. Either I was giving it to much thought, or something really _was_ going on.

She started conversation again, and this time I joined her. I told her a little bit about myself, excluding the, I hate vampires part. I didn't see any reason to tell her. There shouldn't be any vampires where I was going, so I didn't tell her.

Suddenly we stopped and I knew we were there. I took no time in jumping out first. Stretching, I took a deep breath and then I ran up to the school gates. It then dawned on me that I still had to open the envelope my aunt gave to me.

It wasn't hard to find in my backpack, and except for a couple crumpled edges it was fine. As I looked in it, I saw a note, a picture, and some money. My curiosity bubbled over and I grabbed the picture first. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw the guy! He was _gorgeous_, and I had a picture of him? I turned the picture over to the back and saw the name written in perfect script, Kaname Kuran.

Putting the picture back in she got the note and started reading it.

_Alice, hello! If you're reading this you must already be at the Academy. And if you're not stop reading!! Anyway, I bet you're wondering just what the heck I'm thinking right? Sending you away after such short notice? You should be used to it by now, but still. Remember when I told you, you needed a whole new outlook on life? That's one reason, and the other is that you're on a mission!! Isn't that just so crappy to hear? Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I knew you wouldn't go if I did tell you so I didn't. So, you need a new outlook on life and you're on a mission. That explains the picture (try not to drool too much). You see, your parents gave me the picture and told me to give it to you. They wanted me to send you to Cross Academy so you could get more information on Mr. Kaname Kuran. Why? Well I don't know why, but since you're going to Cross Academy from now on you should be able to find out. When you do, please send me a letter explaining it. Since you're going to be gone, I'm going to need a good laugh. Always brush your teeth before and after you eat, don't talk to strangers don't spend all your money on buying voodoo dolls of your parents, and don't forget to feed Kaori (the fish)!_

By the time I had finished reading the letter, I wasn't sure if I should bang my head against the gate or hightail it back to the train station and buy another ticket home. In the end I didn't have a choice because Yuki was beside me and she was opening the gate. Zero was right beside us.

The moment I stepped inside, I felt a strange presence. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was because there was nobody outside. It was like we were the only people there at all.

"Classes don't start yet, so it's kind of quiet." Yuki said. She was now the one who was holding my bags. "Come on, I'll show you the dorms." She smiled at me, glanced at Zero, and then back at me.

"Zero can you please tell dad that I picked Alice up?" She asked him. He nodded and then turned in the other direction. For some reason I don't think he accepted because he wanted to, but because he wanted to get away.

Yuki showed the dorms, my room to be specific. Apparently I'm going to be alone because the bed beside mine was already made and the room held no signs of anybody living in it.

"So I'm going to be a loner while I stay here?" I asked Yuki good-naturedly. She shook her head and lowered her voice. "We have another transfer coming in tomorrow. And that will be your room mate."

I nodded. "I think I can take one night out here alone."

Yuki grinned. "If you need any company my room is just four doors down."

I was about to tell her that noise wasn't an option, but I paused, suddenly remembering my uniform of choice. "Yuki, regarding the uniforms, do you mind if I get the white one?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry but those are for the Night Class students." Yuki suddenly walked over to the window, gesturing that I follow her. As we looked out, she pointed to a building that was right beside where we had classes.

"That's where the student vampires stay."

At first I thought she was kidding, but when she started talking about when her father decided to let vampires enroll into the school, I knew she was dead serious. And that was when I froze.

This time, Yuki noticed that I wasn't paying attention, that I was just staring straight ahead, not moving a muscle, with no facial expression. She reaches for my arm to try to wake me, but I start laughing before she can.

I laugh because of my idiot parents, my idiot aunt, her idiot fish, idiot vampires, and idiot me. I don't stop, I just laugh until my stomach starts to hurt and then I start to cry. No not tears of joy, pain, or anything else. Their just tears with no emotion.

Yuki didn't know what to make of my random emotional breakdown. I could tell by the way she looked at me. She watched me as I laughed and cried at the same time. And I knew what she was thinking.

And just as quickly as I started to laugh/cry I stopped. I sighed and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I walked over to my bed sat down, I pat the seat that was beside me and gestured Yuki to sit. And she does.

So I told her my story because I couldn't hold it in any longer. I told her about my hate for vampires, my parents and how they dumped me with my aunt, and about the fish that died. But I didn't tell her about my "mission". That was one thing I'd like to keep secret.

I end with telling my name. "Hello, my name is Alice Kurusu. Nice to meet you Yuki Cross."

And she smiled and said. "I know."

XXxXx

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The roommate, Kiyomi Tachibana

Chapter one:

**Chapter one:**

**The roommate, Kiyomi Tachibana**

**A/N: Alright, let's see how things go?**

**XxXx **

Hello, my name is Kiyomi Tachibana. I am fifteen years old, and I used to live with my twenty five year old brother. When I was five my parents died, so it's just been me and my brother, Ruka Tachibana.

When my brother was twenty and I was ten, he met this pretty woman that went by the name of Yuri Asahina. After four years of consideration and planning, they finally got married. The only thing they didn't count on was me.

In a year's time, I had accidentally walked in on them five times. This is way too many times for a fifteen year old. So I decided that it was time I moved out. We all agreed, as I had expected.

So it was decided that I go to Cross Academy. It had education, food, and a place to stay. Perfect.

XxXx

I yawned and stretched as I stepped off out of the carriage that had brought me to the place I would stay until my brother decided otherwise. It was a pretty day. Birds were chirping brightly, and there was a really nice breeze. What a perfect day!

My green eyes widened at the school gates, and then the school grounds that lay out right before me. It was better then I had read in the brochure! For some reason, I was starting to become really excited. A strange burst of energy passed through my body and suddenly I felt as if I could do anything. I guess that was the feeling of freedom.

I thanked the man who drove me here, and then I petted his horse. I then stepped up to the gate, and surprisingly found it unlocked. Security probably wasn't a big deal around here, since it was so small.

Casually I stepped into the school grounds. Looking around, I found nobody outside. It was pretty early, so the students probably weren't out and about yet. And that gave me an uneasy feeling.

Stopping in my tracks I looked around. Where should I go? Perhaps the school office, I should at least let people know that I was here. As I looked around, I saw a covered walkway that lead towards a door. Most likely I would find something behind it, and that was good enough for me.

Apparently I had good intuition, because as I looked through the door, I saw a series of doors and one of them just happened to have a sign over it that said Chairman's office.

Quietly I slipped through the door, and hurried over to the Chairman's door. I heard two voices, so that told me that people were inside. I hoped I wasn't interrupting anything.

So I knocked. The two voices stopped and I heard one of them cheerily say, "Come on in!" So I did. As I slowly opened the door, I gave a sheepish smile, indicating that I hadn't meant to barge in so suddenly.

"Um, hi…my name is Kiyomi Tachibana and I'm the new transfer here." There were two people in the room. One was (I guessed) the Chairman, and the other was a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed in the school's black uniform.

"Ah, Kiyomi! We've been expecting you!" The apparent Chairman said to me, with a big smile. I smiled back, and then turned to the girl who already had her hand out, waiting for me to shake it.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Cross; it's nice to meet you!" She also gave me a big smile, so once again I smiled back. It was my first day and I didn't want to seem unfriendly.

"We've been getting frequent early comers!" Yuki said, trying to make conversation.

"Really?"

She nodded. "It's not a problem though. The earlier the better, I suppose." She then smiled at me. "Come on, I'll show you your room!" Yuki gave the Chairman a departing smile, and then motioned me to the door.

I followed her as we went down the hall, up a few stairs, and then to the second floor. We stopped at the fourth door. I watched as Yuki quietly knocked on the door and whispered the name, "Alice…"

We heard a muffled, "Come in." Yuki opened the door and stepped in, me right behind her. My half of the room was still untouched, and my bags were sitting right by my bed.

I turned to look at the other half, and I saw tousled blond hair on a pillow, with the covers pulled all the way up. My roommate slowly picked herself up from the pillow and squinted at us.

"So this is my roommate?" She asked Yuki, who nodded. "Mhm, this is her."

Yuki smiled. "Sorry to wake you up Alice, but I have to go! Kiyomi, I'll show you and Alice around a little bit before classes start, alright?" Apparently she had something important to do.

We both nodded as she waved bye to us, and then left.

I turned to Alice, who had stepped out of bed and started to stretch. She then turned to me, looked me up and down, and then said with sarcasm, "Your hair is going to go perfectly with the uniform unlike mine."

I stared down at my black hair, and then back at her blonde hair. "Really? Black on black huh? I don't know."

I noticed that she still had "going out" clothes on, instead of sleeping clothes.

Alice yawned one more time before collapsing on her bed. "So what time did you get here this morning?" She asked me.

"Around six." As I answered I took a seat on my bed. I would soon have to unpack, and get my school uniform. Alice yawned again, but this time her pillow covered her mouth.

She took it off. "Man, I stink! I'm about to take a shower…" She stood up, and took out undergarments and the school uniform from her unpacked bag and drawer. Didn't she get here the day before?

"Hey, I'll help you unpack once I get back!" She held up a toothbrush and toothpaste. "I have to go destroy all the monsters in my mouth." She slightly smiled at me, and then left.

With the time I had alone, I grabbed one of my bags and took out my journal. I wanted to record everything that I encountered as I went to Cross Academy. So I started to write about Yuki, the chairman, and my roommate, who I hoped I would warm up to soon.

I was finished by the time Alice came back, her pretty blonde hair dripping wet. "I'm so hungry! Don't they have any food here?" She mumbled as she through her old clothes onto the floor.

"I have some onigiri…if you want some?" I offered. Before I had left, my sister in law, Yuri, had packed me something to eat, in case I got hungry over the way. But I didn't, so I didn't eat any.

"Really? Thank you!" Alice smiled at me, as I grabbed my carry on that had gotten here before I did. I took out two rice balls, because I was suddenly hungry as well.

Alice quickly devoured hers, while I slowly ate. "So how was your day yesterday? How were the classes?" I asked her, curiously.

She shrugged. "I didn't go to any classes. I stayed in bed."

"Oh? Why?"

"I just wasn't feeling good, that's all."

So that was why she still had her clothes on and Yuki said she would show both of us around. It was like Alice didn't even have a first day yet! In a way I was relieved, knowing that I had somebody who I had something in common with.

Alice liked rice off of her fingers. "So why are you here? Parents just want you out of the house or what?"

I shook my head. "No…my parents died when I was five…so I've been staying with my brother and his wife." I sighed. "I think we all needed some space." When I said that Alice started to laugh.

"So you mean you…?" She trailed off and I nodded. She started to laugh even harder.

"So why are you here?" I asked her as she finished laughing.

With a look of distaste, Alice said. "Well…when _I_ was five my so called _parents_ dumped with my aunt to go vampires studying. Sooo, I've been home schooled ever since I could go to school, until about two days ago when she decided I needed a "new outlook on life". But in reality it was just a cover up for something my parents wanted me to do."

Suddenly, Alice looked around, quickly grabbed something from under her mattress, made sure the door was closed, and then flopped down beside me. She gave me this serious look.

"Kiyomi, you have to promise me that you won't tell about what I'm about to tell you! I've only known you for about thirty minutes, but I like you and you're going to be my roommate from now on, so I think you should know."

"A-alright, sure!" This was unexpected!

Alice showed me what she had in her hand. It was a picture, and for almost a second I forgot to breath! It was gorgeous, manly, and yet still gorgeous! I wasn't exactly sure if I should say it was pretty or handsome! Who was that?

"Is…is that your boyfriend?"

Alice snorted. "I _wish_! This here is Kaname Kuran, and he attends this school."

My mouth dropped. "Really? Why…why do you have his picture then? If you just got here yesterday?"

Alice grimly looked down. "This guy is the reason why I'm here! My parents, who are vampire addicts, want me to, for lack of a better word, spy on him and find out about as much as I can."

It was my turn to laugh when Alice scowled. "Why is that so bad?" I asked.

"I don't know _what_ he is!"

"What do you mean you don't know what he is? What else could he be?" This puzzled me.

Alice sighed. "Come on now, you look like you make all A's. Have you ever seen a _human_ guy, this good-looking?" I looked down at the picture that Alice had laid down on the bed. High cheek bones, shiny, clear, gaze able eyes, moist looking lips, and brown hair without one strand sticking up? An average looking guy? Not likely.

"Maybe he comes from a very rich family and likes to keep himself up?" I suggested.

Alice shook her head and quirked her lips. "Maybe he's a vampire." I noticed her tone darkened when she came to vampire, and it didn't sound like she was suggesting it either.

I frowned. "Why would he be a vampire?"

Alice smirked. "So they didn't tell you, eh?"

"Tell me what?"

"Vampires go to this school. They are referred to as the _Night Class_. We are the Day Class and they are the Night Class." Alice said flatly, like she couldn't care less. And judging from her expression, she cared…a lot.

"I hate vampires." She said simply, as I tried to digest what had just come out of her mouth. Vampires? Attended Cross Academy? And I wasn't even told! What was that all about? I had read the brochure, page for page, and there was nothing about vampires!

"Let's just hope they don't become hungry and decide to have a midnight snack." Alice wasn't joking. In fact, the conversation had become really deep. I tried to find words to say.

Alice looked at me. "Shocked, aren't you? You'll get over it soon. Just do what I did. Skip all your classes and try to find ways to protect yourself. After you do that you'll still be angry, but the feeling becomes mutual."

"Wow." That was all I could suffice!

Alice nodded. "So here's what I'm planning to do. I'm going to find out if the guy is a vampire or not. If he is, I'm not going to do what I was sent here for. If he isn't…then well…who cares?"

Alice stood off from my bed, and was about to go get something from her bag when I said, "Wait! Alice…what if he is a vampire? Don't you think it's interesting, I mean you've been given an incredible task! It's exciting!"

Alice turned to me and looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you insane?! Just a minute ago you were lost for words and now you want me to go die?" I shook my head.

"You don't understand, Alice! Vampires aren't all bad, I mean…what if this one, if he is, isn't bad? You would miss up an opportunity of adventure?!" Why didn't she understand? All my life it's been a little boring. Nothing interesting, just simple and colorless, but this…this was the chance of a lifetime!

Alice scoffed. "Hey, if you want to get all the blood sucked out of your body, be my guest! In fact, how about _you_ do it? Since you think it's so interesting?" She sat down on her bed, grabbed a rubber band, and put her wet hair in a pony tail.

My eyes widened. "You would really let me do it?!"

She shrugged. "If you want to die, sure."

I paused for a second. I didn't think I'd feel right doing something that her parents had wanted her to do. "But…what about your parents? Wouldn't they prefer that you do it?"

Alice shrugged again. "I don't care what my parents prefer."

I sighed. Why couldn't she understand? "Alice…please do it with me? You wouldn't have to do anything dangerous! All you'd have to do is write down what I tell you to! I'll do everything else!"

By that time, I was on my knees with my hands clasped together. The feeling of freedom had overcome my sense of reality. For some strange reason I wanted to do something fun, and adventurous!

Alice looked down at me and rolled her eyes. "You look really pathetic, you know."

"Please, Alice!"

She sighed and shook her head. "You just don't get it. The whole thing is stupid! Why the heck would my parents want me to do something this dumb! Why can't they do it by themselves?!"

"You're curious, and you want to know why, you're just too prideful!" Never in my life had I ever been this straight-forward and _loud_ with a person, a stranger! This was very out of character for me.

Alice sighed. "Alright, yeah…I'm curious, but I still don't want to do it!"

"You don't have to do it by yourself…I want to help."

Alice let out an agitated groan that probably woke up the people next to us. "I should have never told you about it, if you were going to make such a big deal out of it!"

"I'm not making a big deal about it, I just want to help!"

I was arguing over something so silly, and yet so serious. If my brother knew, he might not believe me. If I had known a few days before I wouldn't have believed myself either…it was like I was a whole other person.

Finally, Alice sat down on the floor, right beside me. "You're really weird. One minute you seem like some proper, quiet girl and the next you're almost yelling at me, _begging_ me to let you in on a "chance of a lifetime"."

She almost smiled. "I can't let you do something stupid. Because…well…you're really like my first real friend here…" Alice looked away, and let me figure out what she was trying to say on my own.

I smiled a smile of relief, because I didn't expect her to give in. "You're weird to. You don't think blonde goes with black, you the people who gave birth to you, and you put your uniform on backwards."

xXxX


	3. Me,Kiyomi,and the plan

**Chapter three:**

**Me, Kiyomi, and the plan**

**A/N: :)**

**XxXxX **

"Hey, what bra size are you?" I whispered to Kiyomi, my new roommate, as the teacher at the front of the room was babbling about some equation we had to know for an upcoming test.

She looked at me funny but answered anyway. "I'm a 32B…why?"

"Good, I'm the same size! So if I ever need to borrow one, I can borrow from you!" Kiyomi furrowed her brows, and slightly smiled. No doubt she already thought that I was a weirdo. And I am, so whatever.

I went back to laying my head down on my desk. A little bit before classes, as Yuki said she would, she showed us around the campus. When she pointed to the dorms where _they_ stayed, I gave them (and when I say that I mean their dorms to) the finger when nobody but Kiyomi was looking. I hope she got my gist.

Just thinking about them, I always got a headache. It actually pained me to even think about them, so how do you think I would react if I came into a considerable distance of one? I'd think I'd go berserk. But getting kicked out of the school after the first day wouldn't sit well with me, considering I didn't have anywhere to go! So I'd keep my distance from them.

I dozed off, and didn't come to until Kiyomi shook my arm hurriedly saying something I didn't quite understand. All I heard was wake up, we have to go, Yuki has already left.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I practically yelled, which earned me a disapproving look from the teacher.

Kiyomi ignored the warning the teacher grumbled out and excitingly said, "I just heard a couple of girls say they couldn't wait to see the Night Class! Come on, Alice! This might be our first lead!"

"Quit making it sound like something we have to do it urgently! We have three more years you know!" I snapped, but let Kiyomi literally drag me out of the classroom by my hair anyway.

By the time we followed a cluster of girls outside we saw clusters more! All were bunched up; waiting by a path, but none of them crossed it. What the heck was going on? Did they do this everyday?

"I cannot _wait_ to see Idol!" I heard one girl squeal, and another agree, both of them blushing. Are you kidding me?! Who were they talking about? This was getting really weird and I was about to head inside, until I felt Kiyomi clutch my sleeve and heard about _everybody_ screaming.

A gate had been opened, and the screaming got even louder. I looked at Kiyomi, whose eyes had widened. She slowly turned to me with an enormous smile on her face.

All she said to me was, "That's them, Alice…that's them."

Kiyomi then grabbed wordless me, and miraculously pushed us to the top, right where grass ended and concrete began. We had a front row seat. And that's when I saw them, all of them. Dressed in the white uniform that I wanted, looking perfect, and happy. It made me sick.

It was then that I said the eight letter sentence that made everybody turn, and look at me as if I were crazy. "What the heck is so great about _them_?" I immediately got glares sent my way, which I returned.

Every single girl who was there looked at me with their eyes widened and their mouths gapping open. They looked angry, so I repeated it. "Well? What the heck is so great about _them_?" I knew I had just been made public enemy number one.

And that was when I felt my hand being gently grabbed, a fine voice say, "Hello! I don't think I've ever seen you before." I didn't look up. All I needed to do was look down and see a white sleeve…and I did. So I did look up. I didn't like what I saw.

My hand was slowly being advanced to vampires lips. Whether he wanted to bite it off, kiss it eat it_, I didn't care_! My skin was already crawling. So I jacked it out of his hand. There were a lot of gasps, and a chuckle which was from him.

I was seething with anger, and my face had gotten red with annoyance (which was probably why he chuckled). "Don't you _ever_ touch me again you—

I was interrupted by Kiyomi who had pinched my arm. "Hi! I'm sorry about Alice here. She gets a little touchy sometimes." She then smiled at him charmingly. Her eyes were glowing, and I don't think it was because he was smiling back.

By this time I noticed that Yuki and Zero were beside us. They had cleared the cluster of girls a few feet away, who was obviously jealous because I came into contact with one of those _things_. Oh, goodie for me.

"I'm Kiyomi Tachibana, and here is my friend Alice. We're new here." She smiled again and looked past the thing. She _waved_ at the others. Can you believe this? My supposed partner was interacting with the enemy!

"What pretty names! I will make sure to remember them. My name is Aidou Hanabusa, by the way." He had blue eyes, blonde hair. Perfect looking…just like the guy in the picture….who I had totally forgotten about!

I didn't dare try to look for him, because I didn't have to. Alice said she would do everything else. All I had to do was write and enjoy the show. Only thing was that I didn't have anything to write on or with and I definitely wasn't enjoying the show.

Kiyomi nodded that stupid charming smile still on her face. I'm really surprised that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Or does she? I never thought to ask…what a dumb thing to think about.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Zero move a bit. As I looked up, I knew why. The reason why I was even here was standing not even a few feet away from me. There he was. Kaname Kuran. I bit my lip to keep from saying something that would expel me from the school. I bit my lip hard to keep myself from saying anything.

As Kiyomi was introducing us, and I was still biting my lip, my skin broke and a small trickle of blood trickled down my lip. I brought more attention then I wanted. Way too much attention…

It was almost down to my chin when I stopped it with my finger. I stared at my finger, until one of them; I wasn't sure which one, offered me a handkerchief. I didn't want to take it, but I did. I wiped the blood from my finger and my lip. I hate myself. I touched ones hand and borrowed a handkerchief that I bloodied up. I hate this.

So I handed the bloody handkerchief to whomever. I didn't say anything, as I turned around and walked away. I ignored the whispers. Nobody saw the agony and defeat in my eyes. That's because nobody understood.

I went to my room, ignored my bloody lip, and laid face down onto my pillow. I lay there, and laid there. I hated taking the handkerchief, I hated Kiyomi's charmed smile, and I hated vampires.

That was the first thing I told Kiyomi when she came into the room.

"I'm sorry it turned out that way, Alice. But I found out some stuff!" She sounded genuinely happy. Under any other circumstances, I would have hated Kiyomi to, but I don't think that I could live with a person I hated. I'd be too bored.

I didn't ask her what she found out. At the moment I didn't even care. All I wanted to do was lay my head down on my bloody pillow, think about all the things I hated, feel sorry for myself, and wonder why I was such an idiot.

"Do you know how _hard_ my heart was beating when I touched his hand?! I thought I was about to faint!" Kiyomi gushed to me, pitiful girl, with bloody lip, who could care less.

She smiled, a little less provocative this time. "Now I know why all the girls are crazy about them…hey Alice? Are you listening?" It had taken her a while to figure out that I wasn't responding.

Kiyomi walked over to me, though I couldn't tell what angle she was at. "I know you touched the _horrible _and _terrifying_ vampire, and you feel offended since he was _so_ polite to you and you were so rude to him. I understand." She said sarcastically.

"I know, right? I was about to puke." I said, through the pillow. I wasn't sure if she understood me. It sort of came out like a hiccough.

Kiyomi giggled. "I know it must've been hard for you, but I actually enjoyed myself!"

I looked at her from my pillow. "Yeah, you're quite the flirt aren't you?"

She sighed. "You should be thanking me; I saved you from slapping him!"

I shrugged. "He touched me, and was about to do something to my hand! Of course I was about to slap him!"

"Idiot, he was going to _kiss_ it! That's a very good thing."

I stuck out my tongue. "Ugh, vampire germs, nasty!"

Kiyomi shook her head at me. "So do you want to know what I found out about our target?" Oh great. Now she was making us really sound like spies now! I could tell she was really serious about the whole crappy thing.

"No, and who are you calling an idiot?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kaname is like the head vampires here! And he's a pureblood! I don't know exactly how old he is…but I'll make a note to find out…hey why aren't you writing this down?"

"I don't care, that's why."

"Alice, we made a deal!"

I sighed, sat up, and then threw my bloody pillow at her. She stepped back, and looked at it distastefully. "You've become really annoying, and I've only known you for a few hours." I told her.

Instead of getting offended, Kiyomi laughed. She was really pretty, unlike me. "I know…its kind of annoying to me to. You know, at my old school I was known as the quiet, smart girl. And here, I'm probably known as the "lucky flirty girl who got to talk with Aidou." I'm sorry Alice, but I can't help it! It's just so exciting!"

Kiyomi flipped her pretty, unlike mine, black hair, she grinned sneakily. "I'll tell you something that is really sick, if you write what I tell you to down on paper." Who exactly was Kiyomi Tachibana? What's with all these diverse personalities?

"Why would I want you to tell me something sick?"

"Guess what "you have to guess who" did with that bloody napkin he gave you?"

My stomach was already starting to curl. "Shut up Kiyomi! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled into my bed.

"He folded it up, and put it in his pocket!"

I now officially hate Kiyomi Tachibana. It's no big deal. Yeah, sure I said that she was my first real friend here, and that I was true! She was! And yeah, I really did want to tell her about the secret, but I didn't think it'd end up like this. I just happened to be in a sappy mood yesterday.

OK, so I didn't hate her, but I was pretty close. I had a lot of love-hate relationships with the friends that I had in the past. And what do you know? They were all freakin' animals.

"Gross."

"Don't you mean, 'Great!'? Listen, I thought of a plan. I want to see what the Night Class students do in their classes! So how about we sneak out tonight? I've already thought of everything!"

I didn't answer, and the room got quiet really fast. Kiyomi looked at me questionably, and I looked right back at her. It was now official. Kiyomi Tachibana was mentally retarded, and I was going insane.


	4. Dirty little secret

Chapter four:

**Chapter four: **

**Dirty little secret…that's not a secret anymore**

**A/N: Bleh, I need to stop changing the summary….:)**

**XxXx **

"You're insane, Kiyomi Tachibana, and as soon as we get caught I'm going to ask for a change of roommates!" Alice hissed into my ear as we slowly crept out of the girl's dorms.

I don't really know why Alice accompanied me on this idiotic quest. I don't really know why I even suggested it. Maybe because I really was going insane, or I was just in need of a little adventure.

"Keep your voice down, or we really will get caught." I whispered to her, as we ducked quickly behind a brush of bushes. I knew that Yuki and someone else scoured the grounds every night looking for girls like us…or rather girls like me. Alice's hate for vampires excluded her out of the group.

"I think you've possessed me into doing things I would never do." Alice whispered, as she pulled a leaf out of her hair.

I had to scoff at that one. "I think it's the other way around, Alice. Two days ago, I would have never dreamed of doing something like this!" She was about to reply, but I put my finger to my lip, signaling for her to be quiet. I had thought I heard footsteps.

When I was certain it was nothing, I let her speak. "So Ms. Bright ideas, what's the deal this time?"

"We, that means me and you, are going to sneak into their dorms." I didn't really know what Alice's reaction would be. At first it looked as if she thought I was kidding, and when I didn't say "just kidding", her eyes went wide.

I waited for her response of insulting names, reality checks, and dramatic gestures…but they never came. Her brown eyes just widened. She didn't move, except for when her mouth started to gap open.

She was looking ahead of her, ahead of where I was sitting, Indian style. She had been on her knees, high enough to where she could see over the quarry of bushes we were behind.

I started to frown and was about to ask her what was the matter when she whispered. "Kiyomi…slowly looked up, keep your head low...and tell me what you see." It was a hushed whisper. The kind where the person doesn't really want to say anything, but has to.

I followed her directions, and I had a big surprise when I completed them. There, right where the light was, was Yuki and some other guy. Only they weren't doing what a normal girl and guy would be doing. Which would be chatting, flirting, or arguing.

Unknown guy had latched his mouth on the right side of her neck, blood was evident on the sides of his mouth, and I could see a hint of fang…Yuki was wincing…I didn't know if it was because of the pain or just because of the general situation.

My eyes and mouth matched Alice's by the time I understood what was going on. He was drinking blood from her neck…he was a vampire…who was drinking blood from a supposed protector of girls from vampires! It was the most…disturbing scene I had ever seen in my life…even more disturbing then walking in on my brother and his wife.

I didn't know what to say. Alice had plenty to say though, I was sure of it.

Knowing that we shouldn't have been there in the first place, I tried to gesture to Alice that we needed to leave _immediately_. But she was just too shocked at the scene that was merely a few meters away from us.

Finally, she said in a very serious voice. "Now you know why vampires irk me. Why I hate being close to them!" She shook her head. "Blood-sucking beast are all they are, and all they will ever be."

She then slowly got on all fours and slowly crawled away. I followed. By the time we snuck back into our dorms, Alice had started talking…loudly. A look of pure disgust was on her face.

"I knew it! I knew there was something suspicious about Yuki's neck choker!" She said. Lying down on her bead, she made a gagging sound. "Can you get me a bag or something…please? I don't want to die from choking on my own vomit."

I did. "That was pretty unexpected…I guess." I really didn't know what to say.

Alice huffed. "He was drinking blood from her body! Of course it was unexpected! " She shoved her head in the bag, but I didn't hear any vomiting. She pulled her head out.

I sighed, and said something that I knew Alice didn't want to hear. "We don't know exactly what the situation was…so we can't be too soon to judge." That's what I wanted to believe.

"I know what I saw! Nothing can change that."

Alice did have a point. "What about earlier today, huh? The two vampires I met weren't that bad, and didn't try to jump me!" But so did I. Even though I wasn't as…spirited before I still wanted to give it a try.

"There were people around, you idiot! Of course they wouldn't try to jump you with witnesses." Alice just merely shook her head. "You should use your head."

I sighed once again. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe this was dangerous. Did I really want somebody drinking from my neck as if I were some sort of living and breathing water bottle? No, but I did want adventure and I had a feeling Alice did to…just without the vampire part.

"Okay Alice. Change of plans. I know that the vampire thing, right now isn't the best priority with you right now…so maybe we could switch to Yuki. Just to shake things up a bit."

It was worth a try.

Alice turned over and looked at me. "Can you guarantee that there won't be any vampires involved?"

I shook my head. "No…of course not, vampires live here. They're always going to be involved."

Alice turned back over. "I really hope I live until I graduate."

And for once, I agreed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

**Chapter five:**

The next morning, after my brain had been polluted with that disturbing site, I opened my eyes to find Kiyomi Tachibana, the reason of my troubles, staring down at my face.

"I hate you."

Kiyomi sighed. "Hey, it's not like you were forced to come along."

I shrugged. "I still saw _it_."

She sighed again. "Okay, Alice…" She paused for a second. "We have a problem."

"Why am I not surprised?"

I sat up and stretched. I had skipped all morning classes, and according to my clock, it was lunch time. Kiyomi moved to the foot of my bed. She stared at me. I could tell something annoying had happened.

"Alice, you know how the English teacher assigned us that written essay yesterday?"

I nodded.

"Well this morning I was looking over it…when a large gust of wind blew it away…onto the Night Class's lawn…on the other side of their gate." All color had drained out of her face.

I didn't see what the big deal was. "So what, just re-write it."

"Well my paper wasn't the only thing that blew out of my hands and into their lawn." Kiyomi quirked her lips. "I was also studying that picture your parents gave to you…and that blew away with it."

"_What_?"

Kiyomi bit her lip. "Alice, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" She stood up, and grabbed her boots. "I…I don't know how we're going to get it back."

I scoffed. "Oh, I know how we're going to get that back! We're going to march right over there and get it!" I jumped out of bed, and grabbed my uniform that was on the floor.

There was absolutely _no _way anybody was going to find that picture.

XxXxX

If you didn't know already, home schooling can become very boring. In fact, half of the time I wasn't even "schooling", I was at "home" reading the book about lock picking that my aunt had bought me for my thirteenth birthday. Who knew that it would become so handy?

"You never told me that you knew how to pick locks?" Kiyomi whispered to me, as we quietly snuck inside the vampire's lair. The moment we stepped foot inside, I could just tell something was different. It bothered me.

I ignored her, and crouched on the ground. "Just find your dumb paper and that picture so we can go!"

"Okay."

She crouched down to, and started crawling around. I followed her, occasionally telling her to quicken the speed. After about ten minutes of scouring the front law, it became obvious either some animal ate it, something or somebody found it, or the wind had blew it somewhere else.

Kiyomi sighed as we took refuge behind a tree. "It's gone! Alice what are we going to do? If somebody has the picture, they're going to think it belongs to me since my essay, with my name on it, was with the picture."

She started to rub her temples. "What if it's inside? What are we going to do?"

I leaned against the tree, and ignored her. Looking up, I saw that it was a pretty tall tree; with branches that extended outwards…towards a window…that didn't look like it was locked…in fact…it seemed to be open.

Nudging Kiyomi, I pointed up.

"Go inside, and look for it."

Kiyomi looked up. "Will you come with me?"

I grinned, because we both knew the answer to that question.

"That's suicide. Of course not."


End file.
